parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 18 - Archie and Benny's Great Race - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the eighteenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Benny the Cab as Bertie *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Penny as Mrs. Kyndley *Finley as Terence *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Various Passsngers as Themselves *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Archie was waiting at a junction when a car arrived. *(Archie notices Benny the Cab arriving) *Archie: Hello. *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: Who are you? *Benny the Cab: I'm Benny the Cab. Who are you? *Archie: I'm Archie. I run this branchline. *Benny the Cab: So you're Archie, huh? I remember now. You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers and Finley pulled you out. I've come to help you with your passengers today. *Archie: Help me?! *Narrator: Said Archie. *Archie: I can go faster than you. *Benny the Cab: You can't. *Narrator: Said Sonic. *Archie: I can! *Narrator: Huffed Tails. *Benny the Cab: I'll race you. *Narrator: Said Archie. Their drivers agreed to the race going ahead. The stationmaster said. *Stationmaster: Are you ready? Go! *(Archie and Benny set off together in a race) *Narrator: Archie could never go fast at fast *Amelia and Abigal: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Called Emma and Elyri. *Archie: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed Archie. *Emma and Elyri: He's a long way ahead! *(Benny comes to a level cross as Archie thunders by) *Narrator: They wailed. But Archie didn't mind. He'd remembered the level crossing. There was Benny, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. *Archie: Goodbye, Benny! *Narrator: Called Archie. After that, the road left each the railway, so they couldn't see Benny. Then, they had to stop at the station to let off passengers. *(Archie arrives at a station to let off passengers and sets off again) *Archie: Peep peep peep! Quickly, please! *Narrator: Called Archie, and off they went again. *Archie: Come along, come along! *Narrator: Sang Archie. *Emma and Elyri: We're coming along, we're coming along! *Narrator: Sang Amelia and Abigal. *Archie:: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Panted Archie, then he looked ahead. There was Benny, cheering triumphantly. *(Archie speeds by, but gasps in shock) *Archie: Oh, dearie me. Oh, dearie me. *Narrator: Groaned Archie. *(Archie feels tired, but hopes to do it, and arrives at a station to take on more water) *Driver: Steady, Archie. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll beat Benny yet. *Emma and Elyri: We'll beat Benny yet, we'll beat Benny yet. *Narrator: Echoed Emma and Elyri. *Archie: We'll do it, we'll do it. *Narrator: "Panted Tails." *Tails: Oh, bother! There's a station. *Narrator: Then, he heard Benny. *Benny: Goodbye, Archie! You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We cars have to work, you know. Good-bye. *(Benny flees) *Archie: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Thought Archie. *Archie: We've lost. *Narrator: But he felt better after a drink. The signal dropped. *Archie: Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! *(Archie sets off once again as the fireman puts on more coal as Benny, honking, chases Archie) *Narrator: Puffed Archie. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient honk honk. There was Benny, waiting at the traffic lights. He started with a roar, and chased on after Archie again. Now, Archie reached his full speed. Benny tried hard, but Archie was too fast. Whistling triumphantly, he plunged into the tunnel, leaving Benny far behind. *Archie: I've done it! I've done it! *Narrator: Panted Tails. *Emma and Elyri: We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray! *(Archie finally arrives at a station) *Narrator: Chanted Emma and Elyri, as they whooshed into the last station. Everyone was there to celebrate Archie's victory, but they gave Benny a big welcome, too. *Benny: Well done, Archie! *Narrator: Said Benny. *Benny: That was fun. But to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane! *(Archie and Benny pass each other, picking up passengers, and have another race) *Narrator: They now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race. But Benny's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan, and Sir Emmet Hatt has warned Archie not to race at dangerous speeds, so although, between you and me, they would like to have another race, I don't think they ever will, do you? Category:UbiSoftFan94